Jealousy &  Sharing
by RomanceGuru
Summary: What are Jayne and River's fights about? Rayne.
1. Chapter 1

"Jealousy"

Notes: Drabble 400 words.

---

---

---

The shouting emanating from the mess bounced off every dark corner of the ship. One voice was embittered, gruff, the other determined and mousy.

Various members of the crew perked their ears up to the ruckus and dropped whatever they were doing to race to the kitchen. Filing into the room, they watched the situation unfold as if behind a two-way mirror.

River was standing tall on a chair, bravely getting up into Jayne's face. Poking her little finger hard against his chest, her cheeks were flush with anger as she shouted at him. "You're as dense as granular matter! Cornflake."

Jayne puffed up his chest, asserting his dominance. "Yeah, well, yer 'bout as cracked as an egg. One that has a bunch o'…cracks in it." He sputtered and finished lamely, intensity smoldering his blue eyes dark.

River's expression was caught somewhere between indignant and smug. "Cracked, broken, but you're the one with issues."

"Only issue I got is wit' the itty bitty thing that won't jus' let me be!"

River narrowed her eyes. "Selfish ape-beast."

"Witch." Jayne spat back, leaning in close, his hot breath invasive.

River thwacked her fingers right over Jayne's heart, her teeth practically grinding. "Cowardly lion."

Mal whispered out the side of his mouth, careful not to take his eyes off the pair, his hand instinctually hovering over his gun. "Anyone know what's going on?"

Kaylee had her arms folded petulantly over her chest. "I do. River an' Jayne have been seeing one another going on a year now an' he's still bein' his mean old greedy self."

Mal smirked. "Oh, you mean the fact he ain't ever gonna settle?"

"That ain't it." Kaylee watched River hop off the chair and brush past them, throwing her hands up in the air animatedly. "I want a divorce!"

Jayne shook his head as he called after her. "Girl, we ain't even married! Gorram nut job." Still oblivious to their audience, he followed in suit.

Mal turned back to Kaylee, bewildered and exasperated. "Well, can anyone enlighten me as to why they're at it again? He cheat on her? Know it ain't the no kissing thing. Seen enough o' that to make my eyes bleed."

"Nothing like that capt'n." Kaylee looked down the empty corridor still resounding with the sound of high pitched squeals and crotchety protests. "River's just jealous. Jayne still won't let her play with Vera."

---


	2. Chapter 2

"Sharing"

Notes: Follow up to Jealousy.

---

---

---

Jayne stood over River, admiring her sleeping form as she lay naked in a tangled of woolen blanket on his bed. Her mouth was slightly parted and she was snoring softly, dead to the 'verse all around.

All that screaming and hollering the night before had wound them up good, sending them both tumbling down into his bunk and tearing at one another like the possessed creatures they were.

Fighting, followed by plenty of sexing, was becoming a regular pattern for them. It was hard to stay mad at the girl when she did things with her tongue that'd make even the most practiced whore blush.

Reaching over her, he plucked Vera from the gun rack and silently contemplated her worth. As he stroked his hand over the cool metal, it instantly evoked years of sentimental value.

Vera was the one girl out here he could fully trust, stake his life on, that is until River came along. They'd been through thick and thin, all of them, and he supposed it was about time he let his girls connect.

Laying the large gun next to River, he rubbed his rough hand down her arm, shaking her awake. As River slowly opened her eyes, they widened with excitement at discovering the object before her.

Gathering herself on her knees, River looked up at Jayne with a beam a mile wide. Her small hand hovered just above the weapon hesitantly as her eyes silently implored permission.

"Go ahead, girl. Have at it." Jayne encouraged, smirking at her quiet enthusiasm.

Picking Vera up, River sandwiched the butt of the heavy gun between her bare thighs, and ran her hand slowly down its length, her slender fingers probing the grooves of the cartage and holes lining the scope. "Customized hair-trigger." She purred in awe. "Double-cartridge thorough gauge with adjustable bore capability."

As she leaned forward, her nipples brushed lightly against the recoil pad, the soft flesh hardening upon contact.

Jayne swallowed thickly, watching the most erotic picture unfold as she continued to sweet talk his very favorite weapon. "So much power." She breathed. "Calculated muzzle velocity, 4,700 feet per second."

Licking his lips, Jayne shook himself from his hypnotic leer enough to answer. "Yeah, she's a mite powerful."

Looking a bare-fleshed River up and down, he didn't know how much more he could take. This kind of talking was even better than the dirty stuff.

"Targets eradicated up to a maximum distance of 5,200 yards." She continued as if Jayne were nonexistent.

Scooting beside her on the bed, Jayne dipped his head down and began to drop kisses along her shoulder, making sure to brush aside the thick curtain of hair before working the enticing trail up towards her neck.

Barely registering Jayne's attempt to put her in the mood, River jerked her head up suddenly. "Landing soon." She announced.

Hopping off the bed, she shoved the gun into Jayne's arms and moved to get dressed. "Want to compile ballistics data." She rambled eagerly. "Different atmospheres affect the drift and path …"

"Wait up." Jayne interrupted, looking around helplessly before deciding to deposit the gun on the bed. "You gettin' dressed?" He asked incredulously, already missing her vulnerable curves.

River looked at him densely as she pulled a stretchy, pale blue dress over her head. "Yes, Dummy, clothing is necessary to avert social calamity." Plucking the gun back up, she cradled it gently and turned towards the ladder, leaving the merc miserably unsatisfied.

_Girl would rather play with Vera than me_, he thought grumpily as her watched her ascend out of the bunk. He was starting to regret his decision to share the damn gun in the first place.

"Green does not suit you." River called down, sensing his thoughts. "Don't be envious." There was a pause before she added, "My relationship with Vera is purely material. Promise to refer to only you for my corporal needs."

"Yeah, well, can ya refer ta me _now_?" Jayne tried in vain as heaved himself up and started after her.

Emerging from the bunk, River encountered her brother who was just passing. "Good morning, _Mei mei_." He announced and upon noticing the large gun in her arms, noted, "I see Jayne was kind enough to finally surrender his stance."

River smiled vibrantly at him as she entered the corridor and hugged the prize to her chest. "Loves me." She affirmed gaily. "Also, he's selfless and gallant."

Jayne's voice boomed out as he emerged from behind River, continuing on in his own disgruntled world. "Don't git why ya have ta do yer experimentin' now anyhows." With a devious smirk, he added. "Liked it better when you were all nekkid, an' stroking my barrel…Oh, hey there, Doc."

Simon stared at the merc a beat and then looked pointedly at River. "Yes, he's quite dreamy."

"_What_?" Jayne feigned innocence as he smacked River hard on the behind, warranting a little yelp. "Shoulda seen it. I say it was a sight to be reckoned with." He affirmed proudly, pulling River against him by the waist and nipping at her neck.

"No. _No_ that's quite alright." Simon responded quickly, averting his eyes from the vicinity of River and any horrifying mental image that might suddenly attack.

Fighting off Jayne's assault, River's giggles trailed off as she leaned in towards Simon as if sharing a secret. "He's speaking of her parts." She corrected as she held out the gun.

Simon's eyes bulged, him suddenly not wanting to know anymore. Stuttering some excuse about a prior engagement, he hurried away from the frenzied pair, secretly missing the days when River was locked safe in her box, and all Jayne wanted from his sister was for her to be dead.

---


End file.
